The Great Prophecy: An OC Story
by spkdog
Summary: Every life has a purpose, and all things work together for the good of the future.  A new threat attacks the universe, but the Winx are long dead.  The Great Prophecy states that the descendents must embrace their destiny for the universe to be saved.
1. Intro

**"The Winx girls, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, and Roxy; are the most the most legendary fairies to have ever existed. They've saved the whole universe on more than one occasion.**

**Within their later years, a prophecy was created. 'The beast cometh; It cannot be ceased; unless the descendents embrace their true destiny.'**

**Many, Many years after the Winx girls left this life, the prophecy began to make sense. Many realms fell, with no hope of a savior... until now. The descendents of the Winx girls must arise to save us."**

…...

Hey, it's me! I've put my writing on hold for a while, but I'm back and better than ever! To kick things off with a bang, I'm doing a HUGE oc/bc/fc story! There is no limit to how many characters I'll accept!

So, what you read up there was the intro to this new story. Are you intrigued? You may think it sounds like another future-winx story, and it, well, kinda is, but I assure you, I always try to add some points of originality to my fan fictions.

Well, anyway, here's the form:

Name:

Gender: (yes, boys are welcome, too!)

Age:

Related To:

Home Realm/Planet:

Power: (if your character doesn't have powers, it's definitely welcome to participate)

Weapon:

How does he/she look:

What does he/she wear: (optional)

Personality:

Fairies Only

Winx Outfit:

Enchantix: (yes, I skipped over the charmix)

Believix:

(I've also got my own transformation, but I'll just keep you guessing on that one!)

Witches Only

Witch outfit:

I am accepting fairies, witches, and humans, all must be related to a member of the Winx club: Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, or Roxy. I also take minor characters that are related to no one significant. Three characters I've accepted from Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen break these rules, and are the ONLY exceptions.(Those characters were submitted before the rules were clearly laid out.) Please follow the rules.

I have received more characters for Bloom than any other winx girl. The ratio of Bloom to Stella is 3:1. The ratio of Bloom to Flora is also 3:1. The ratio of Bloom to Musa is 2:1. The ratio of Bloom to Tecna is 3:1. The ratio of Bloom to Layla is 6:1. The ratio of Bloom to Roxy is 3:1. An updated characters list will remain above chapter 1 for reference. Could I please see less submissions for Bloom and more submissions for the others?

Also, by submitting this form to me, you give me _**COMPLETE**_ control over your character; that means I get to do whatever I want with it. Oh, and I don't own Winx.


	2. The REAL Chapter 1

Bloom: Nagori (17, female) ; Renee (16, female) ; Ember (15,female) ; Damara (15, female) ; Carmen (10, female) ; Alen (15, male)

Stella: Bella (17, female) ; Christina (16, female)

Flora: Aurora (16, female) ; Lily (16, female)

Musa: Melody (14, female) ; Harmony (15, female) ; Ryan (17, male)

Tecna: Electra (16, female) ; Nelliana (14, female)

Layla: Ayesha (16, female)

Roxy: Jessica (18, female) ; Mia (8, female)

Trix: Misty (15, female) ; Illy (14, female) ; Freeze (13, female)

Extras: Akiri (17, male)

So, all characters still accepted. Enjoy the first chapter!

...

**Chapter 1**

Renee walked into the Alfea courtyard for the first time, amazed at it's beauty. It was her first year, and she already knew she was going to love it.

It took a while to get ready this particular morning, as she had to make sure she didn't forget anything. She was wearing a blue strapless top with ripped flowy ends and a pair of capri jeans with a green belt and a pair of green and blue ankle boots.

She had spent the night previous making sure she was presentable. Her features included ice blue eyes, long wavy brown hair, honey skin, naturally red lips, fierce cheek bones, and a slim yet curved body. She colored her nails with a swirl color of blue, green, red, and purple nail polish.

She went up to her dorm while taking in all the sights. Her dorm had a sitting room and three two-person bedrooms with a bathroom in each. She walked up to the bedroom with her name on it. The door also read "Ayesha of Atlantis." But, Ayesha wasn't there yet, so Renee was free to claim the side of the room she wanted.

A few minutes later, she heard the main door open. A girl with shortish chestnut brown hair in low pigtails, pale skin, a slim figure, and forest green eyes walked in. "Hello. My name is Lily" she greeted shyly.

"Lily? That's my roommate!" came a voice from behind another bedroom door. A girl with short black hair with blue highlights in it and silver eyes popped out from behind the it. "I'm Christina, fairy of the moon, the sun, the stars, and ice. You can call me Chrissy." Christina wore a black hello kitty shirt with the words in neon colors, ripped skinny jeans, and converses.

"And I'm Renee, fairy of the elements." Renee introduced herself.

"My power is of plants." Lily said.

"I'm the fairy of water manipulation." said a girl who walked in behind Lily. She had snow white hair that reaches till her hips with light blue stripe in it on the left, her eyes were silver colored, and she had creamy peach colored skin. "I'm Ayesha." she introduced. Ayesha was wearing a turquoise colored top with spaghetti straps that reaches till her hips with a sparkling swirl pattern on the left side, blue leggings, and greenish/blue high heels.

...

A tall girl with auburn hair and blue eyes, Aurora, walked up to the door of her dorm. She wore jean shorts, flip flops, and a tank top. As she walked inside, she met 4 girls who introduced themselves as Renee, Lily, Chrissy, and Ayesha. They also stated their powers. In return, Aurora introduced herself and told them of her power over earth.

She walked into her bedroom and noticed another girl at one of the desks, hovering over a book. "Hi, you must be-" Aurora glanced at the door, "Electra of Zenith."

"Yes." she said coldly. Electra looked like the original Tecna of Winx, but with yellow hair.

"So... What powers do you have?" Aurora asked, trying to make conversation.

"Lightning." she responded.

"How long have you been here?" Aurora asked.

"A few days." Electra replied, not taking her eyes off the book.

"What are you reading?" Aurora asked.

"The potions text book." Electra said, just as coldly as she'd been talking. This conversation was not going very well.


	3. The REAL Chapter 2

Alright! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while... I've been really busy with school, but luckily for you, I've found a bit of time to update for you! Oh, and because you need to know it later in the chapter, the itsumaden is a monstrous bird like creature in Japanese legend. Here's chapter 2!

...

Chapter 2

...100 years earlier...

"You're reign of terror has come to an end!" Bloom declared.

"Just give it up!" Stella put in.

The Winx were very old at this point. Around 80 years old. Their hair was gray and their skin had many wrinkles, no matter how much Stella tried to hide them. Tecna, Musa, and Layla needed glasses to see.

"No, you are the ones who should give up!" said a fifteen year old witch.

"We can't be stopped." said a fourteen year old witch.

"We stopped you sisters many years ago on more than one occasion!" Musa proclaimed.

"So, we're perfectly capable of stopping you three!" Tecna exclaimed.

"Never underestimate the powers of Misty, Illy, and Freeze!" said a third witch, this one was thirteen.

The fifteen year old witch was Misty. She had the same frizzy hair as Stormy except in a grayish blue like a storm cloud. Her eyes were pure gray and very threatening. She had fair skin; and was about 5'3" and skinny.

The fourteen year old witch was Illy. She had jet black hair that went a little past her waist and was worn up in two high up pigtails. She was approximately 5'4" and also had fair skin and lavender eyes.

The thirteen year old witch was Freeze. She had snow white hair with streaks of light blue in it. Her hair was worn loose at hip-length.

Those three were, in fact, the Trix's younger sisters. The same cruelty ran through their veins, and they were currently taking over the magic dimension. The Winx were, of coarse, stopping them.

Roxy then released an immense amount of power on the witches, but it had no effect. "Princesses can be such a problem." Freeze teased. "Ice shard!" Thousands of sharp, pointy ice shards were shot at Roxy. Roxy put up a barrier to defend herself, but it failed. The ice came straight through and sliced open her skin in various places. Blood pooled out rapidly, and she fell. The strength of Freeze's attack was almost unreal.

"Roxy!" the Winx cried out together.

Flora went to examine her. After a few minutes, she solemnly said, "There's nothing we can do for her; she's dead."

Tears came out the eyes of all the other Winx girls. Suddenly, they were filled with a new resolve: to avenge the death their friend. They knew that their attacks would be useless the the power of the witches. Almost instinctively, the Winx joined hands and formed a circle around the witches. They unleashed all of their energy around the witches, trapping them in a state of suspended animation. If they couldn't be defeated, they could at least be hidden from the rest of the universe.

The rest of the Winx, having used up all their energy on that final move, dropped dead.

...Present Day...

"That was the fatal blow that cost the Winx their lives." a deep, booming voice explained. "Unfortunately, by this point the Winx had already cast a fail-safe spell on the chosen descendants. I need those descendants destroyed if I plan to control the magic dimension. You are the greatest mercenary on earth, surely you can help me."

"Of coarse I can." said a female voice. "But I don't come cheap."

"Naturally. Money is no object. I have already sent my itsumaden* to Alfea to check for any fairy descendants, so you need not look there."

"I understand what I'm supposed to do." the female said.


	4. The REAL Chapter 3

Alright people! I'm here to update again! Enjoy chapter 3!

…...

Chapter 3

"Class is over for the day," said Lily, "Where are you going?"

"I have to go to some special 'mentally powered' class," Chrissy said.

"Why? Your powers are sun, moon, stars, and ice," Lily said.

"Not all at the same time. It changes with my mood. Sun is angry, moon is sad, stars are happy, and ice is everything in between," Chrissy explained. "My eyes change, too. Sun is orange, moon is blue, stars are silver, and ice is purple." Currently her eyes were purple, because she was agitated at the thought of this 'mental' class.

"You seem to have pretty good control, why do you need to take an extra class?" Lily asked.

"School policy," Chrissy grumbled

The girls said goodbye to each other and Chrissy walked off to the classroom that her special class was in. She found the room pretty easily. The room was decorated like it was designed for preschoolers.

"Hello! I am Professor Tic, but here in the special class, you can call me Luna!" The teacher spoke as if she was talking to a toddler.

"Luna Tic?" Chrissy asked in disbelief.

"That's 'Luna' to you, young lady!" Luna had blond hair in a bun atop her head, thick green makeup, and wearing a puffy pale purple dress.

Luna led Chrissy across the room, introducing her to the other girls in the class. "And finally, this is Nagi. She can use mind control."

"All I can do is read minds," Nagi mumbled. "And don't say what I know you're thinking!"

Nagi had long curly red hair, pale skin, green eyes, and a little mole next to her nose. She wore a short black skirt, green leggings, a black T-shirt under a red top with the words "Cute as Hell" printed on it, high black boots, and a tight necklace.

Chrissy took her seat by the window. It was a first-floor classroom, and she could see the courtyard quite clearly. A bunch a 15-year-olds were getting their first look at the school they would be attending in a year.

As Chrissy watched the tour, something happened that she didn't remember happening on her tour. A huge black demonic bird swooped in and started attacking.

Chrissy, seeing that she had to help, jumped out of her seat and transformed. Her winx was still level 1, and consisted of a sparkly white tube-top that went above her belly a little bit, a short sparkly white skirt, and white knee-high boots. Her hair turned silver.

Chrissy used her powers to smash the window and get out of the classroom. There was a silver flash above her head, and her eyes became silver because she was happy to get out of that stupid class.

She flew out the window. Behind her was another fairy. It was Nagi. Her level 1 winx consisted of a sparkly short black sleeveless dress, high dark-green boots, and and enchantix-like gloves. Nagi's hair was in a bun.

"It wants those three," Nagi said, pointing at three specific 15-year-olds.

One of the three girls had long blond hair with a blue heart clip in it.

The second girl had short navy-blue hair. She wore a pair of white shorts and a pink top.

The third girl had very long curly blond hair. She wore a pink dress and pink boots.

"I'll go after the beast," Chrissy said. "You protect the girls."

Nagi nodded and took place in front of the 3 girls as a shield. Chrissy and the bird-like thing engaged into a duel. Any energy burst that flew towards the girls, Nagi would slice up with her ninja stars.

The bird stopped for a moment and took a good look at Chrissy and Nagi.

"It wants us now!" Nagi exclaimed.

"We're not useless!" said the blond girl with the hair clip.

"Ember is right!" said the girl with navy-blue hair. "Let us help!"

"Thanks for the backup, Harmony," said Ember. "Come on, Damy, you too!" she motioned to the third girl.

"Yeah! Let's transform!" said Damy.

Ember's level 1 winx had a sparkly baby-pink skirt and a sparkly baby-pink top.

Harmony's level 1 winx was sparkly with the colors yellow and green.

Damy's level 1 winx had a sparkly pink top, sparkly pink shorts, and pink low-cut boots.

The three joined the fight. It was now five against one. "Have any of you learned about convergence yet?" Nagi asked.

The other four had blank expressions.

"Oh coarse not," Nagi mumbled to herself. "Ok, just try to combine your magic with mine."

Nagi made a sphere of brain waves. Since Chrissy current power was stars, she added stars to Nagi's brain wave sphere. Ember's power was rainbow fire, so she added flames of various colors to the mixture. Harmony's powers were wind and sound, so she combined the two in her own hands before adding them to everything else. Damy's powers were similar to Nagi's; she could also read minds, but on top of that she could see into the past and the future. She added memory waves to the sphere.

Nagi was now holding a huge hollow sphere of mixed winx. It surrounded the demon bird and collapsed upon itself. The bird died.

…

"Assassin's log. I am on the Harmonic Nebula. I have found the first target in my mission. A 14-year-old girl named Melody. I will move in shortly."


	5. The REAL Chapter 4

Hello! I know I just updated yesterday, but I had this urge to write, so I figure I'll update this story before church and work on a real story after church. Enjoy chapter 4!

…...

Chapter 4

"The itsumaden wanted these five girls specifically?" the head mistress asked. She was young and new to the job this year.

"Yes, that's what miss Nagori says," replied the assistant, who was also young but not new.

"We will have to keep the three young ones here. Also, take a blood sample from each of the five and run it through _the test_." said the head mistress.

"Yes, head mistress," said the assistant.

…

"Have you found one?" the deep voice asked.

"Yes," said the Black Dove.

"Fast, a better assassin than I thought," said the deep voice.

"In due time, I will kill her," the Black Dove said.

"No need. Just me what realm you are on and find another target from a different realm," the deep voice ordered.

"The Harmonic Nebula," said the Black Dove.

"Then the Harmonic Nebula shall be the next to fall."

…

"Headmistress, headmistress!" the assistant exclaimed.

"What is it?" the headmistress asked.

"The blood tests! All five came out positive!"

"Positive! Are you sure?"

"Yes, we tested multiple times to make sure."

"Then test every girl in this school!" ordered the headmistress. "The age of the descendants has come!"

…

Renee, Electra, Lilly, Aurora, Chrissy, and Ayesha walked to the headmistress's office. They were called on an urgent matter, though they did not know what it was.

They bumped into Nagi and another girl outside the office. The other girl had blond bid-back hair with blond streaks and hazel eyes. She was also tanned. She wore a knit yellow halter-top, tight white capri-pants, and tan strap sandals.

"Hey, Chrissy, this is my roommate, Bella. Bella, this is Chrissy. I told you about her," Nagi introduced.

"Nice to meet you!" said Chrissy. "This is my whole dorm: Ayesha, Electra, Lily, Renee, and Aurora. Girls, this is Nagi, and apparently her roommate."

The eight girls greeted each other.

"So you were called here, too, huh?" Bella asked.

"Yeah," said Renee.

Ayesha cracked the door. "You wanted to see us, headmistress?" she asked.

"Yes, all eight of you please in!" said the headmistress.

They walked into the room. Damy, Harmony, and Ember were already there.

"Girls, sit down," said the assistant. "I'm going to take attendance. Politely say 'here' when I call your name. Lily."

"Here."

"Christina."

"Chrissy, and here."

"Damara."

"Damy."

"Right. Bella."

"No, I'm in the morgue," Bella said sarcastically.

"Not funny," said the assistant. "Aurora."

"Here."

"Renee."

"Here."

"Harmony"

"Here."

"Ayesha."

"Here."

"Nagori."

"It's 'Nagi', and I'm in the morgue with Bella," Nagi said.

"Again, not funny," the assistant said. "Ember."

"Here."

"Electra."

"Here."

"That should be everyone, headmistress," said the assistant.

"Only eleven?" the headmistress asked.

"For this school, yes. I've sent out notices that Red Fountain and Cloud Tower should run their students through _the test_ as well. Also, there may be people that are too young for any of these schools, or maybe homeschoolers," the assistant explained.

"Well then," the headmistress turned to the girls, "you are part of a great prophecy. _The Great Prophecy_, in fact. The original Winx Girls: Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, and Roxy, died over 100 years ago. You girls are eleven of the chosen descendants that will take their place to destroy a great evil. You have access to special powers that normal fairies don't have access to. I don't know how, but the prophecy says destiny will pour everything into place. Now, you deserve to see what the great evil has been doing."

A holographic screen came up, showing a small realm on the edge of the universe. Everyone on the realm was acting is if the day was just another another day. Suddenly, a shadow consumed everything. The whole realm became black and life-less, totally barren.

"The great evil has been doing this to realms for a while now. It consumes small realms and absorbs all their energy. It will eventually work it's way up to the larger realms and consume the whole magic dimension!" the headmistress explained. "We don't know what it wants, but we do know it needs to be stopped! Now please, go back to your dorms. I know that this is a lot of pressure and a lot to take in right now."


	6. The REAL Chapter 5

Hello again! I'm going to try to update at least once every weekend. This chapter is short, but critical. Here's chapter 5!

…...

Chapter 5

"Hm? What is this?" the deep voice asked itself. It looked closer. "The suspended witches!" it exclaimed. "They could prove useful to me."

It used some of it's immense power to un-suspend them. Misty, Illy, and Freeze awoke after 100 years of suspended animation.

…

Harmony walked into the bathroom. She turned around to close the door, but when she turned back, she wasn't alone. Also in the bathroom was a girl with long navy-blue hair. "Melody!" exclaimed Harmony.

"Sister!" cried the young girl as she through herself into Harmony's arms. "It was awful! Just awful!"

"What is it, Melody?" Harmony asked. "What is so awful?"

"The Harmonic Nebula!" Melody cried. "It's gone!"

"Gone? What do you mean 'gone'?"

"There was darkness everywhere! I saw it with my own eyes! It was horrible!"

…

"Girls, we've received word this morning that The Harmonic Nebula has been engulfed by the great evil," the headmistress told the girls. "Our mission has become all the more urgent."

"Headmistress, we've received Melody's test result. She's one of them," said the assistant.

"Good, good."

"One of what?" Melody asked. "I shouldn't even be here!"

"What do you mean?" asked the headmistress.

"She hasn't got a good good grip on magic yet, and transports herself at random times," Harmony explained.

"It's not fair! Why do I have to be the only one who got away?" Melody asked. "I should be dead with the rest of The Harmonic Nebula!"

"Melody, you're important for the future of the universe," the assistant explained. "I'm sure that fate has plans for you. Everything happens for a reason, we just don't know exactly what that reason is yet."

"This isn't fair!" Melody exclaimed. "Why couldn't anyone else survive? What about mom and dad?"

"Please, calm down," said the headmistress. "I understand that this is hard for you." She turned to her assistant. "Find a place for Melody to stay."


	7. The REAL Chapter 6

Hello again! It's that time of the week, time to update! This chapter is short, as well, but very important. Here's chapter 6!

…...

Chapter 6

The headmistress called all twelve girls into her office. Luckily, the office was large. "Girls, another realm has fallen, this time, earth. Watch this film."

A screen popped up from the holograph maker on her desk. Darkness slowly moved across the earth. It wasn't an ordinary shadow. This darkness was pitch-black, and once it covered something, you could not see through it. It was just there.

A young girl with long blond hair, light skin, and light blue eyes was in believix fighting off the darkness. Her believix was a silver tank top, tight red leggings, red and silver boots, a silver headband, a white arm band, and her hair was in two high braids.

She was using electricity based powers to push back the darkness. Suddenly, she stopped. She seemed to be considering something. Then, she nodded. She was surrounded by a black orb and transported away.

The rest of the earth was engulfed in the darkness.

"This was taken yesterday," the headmistress explained.

"She's seven!" exclaimed Bella. "How can she have believix?"

"Actually, she's ten," said the assistant. "Her name is Carmen, and she's a very powerful fairy."

"You can fight back the darkness?" Renee asked.

"Only if you're one of the chosen descendants," said the headmistress. "This is where the problem comes in. Carmen has agreed to team up with the great evil. At least, that is what we believe happened while she was nodding. We need you girls to become stronger, and to try to unlock this 'special power' you are said to have. Renee, Aurora, Electra, Chrissy, Lilly, Ayesha, Nagi, and Bella; I am sending you to the realm of Che Diavolo to develop your powers. Damy, Ember, Harmony, and Melody; you will have to stay here, since you are not even old enough to attend classes here."

"We can only earn our enchantix if we make a sacrifice for someone in our home realm," Electra said coldly.

"That was taught before new information was brought to light," said the headmistress. "When Tecna received her enchantix, she made her sacrifice for all of Andros (aka Tides), even though she was from Zenith. You can earn your enchantix from anywhere, as long as the sacrifice comes from your heart."

"You eight depart in the morning. Be ready," said the assistant. "Since you are taking everything with you, Damy, Ember, Harmony, and Melody are taking your dorms, Renee, Electra, Lily, Ayesha, Aurora, and Chrissy. A whole room for Damy, a whole room for Ember, and Harmony and Melody can share a room, since they are sisters."

…...

"There are many who wish to work with me. Some because they want to rule, some because they do not want to die. I never work with those who ask. I choose my elites. I currently have in my possession a very strong elite squad. I have a very powerful human, The Black Dove. I have three very powerful witches, Misty, Illy, and Freeze. And, I have a very, very powerful fairy, Carmen. Those who think they can stop me will have to stop my elites first, and that is not possible. I will forever remain undefeated."


	8. The REAL Chapter 7

Happy Christmas Eve! I don't have school today or yesterday, so I've been working on this. I don't know if I'll get to update tomorrow, because tomorrow is Christmas, so, we'll see. A reader has pointed out that in the version she watches, Tecna not only sacrificed herself for Tides (Andros), but for the whole Magical Dimension; but in the version I'm used to watching, Tecna sacrificed herself for Tides (Andros) only. I apologize if I confused anyone else. Again, this chapter is super short, but extremely important. Wow, I am having a streak of short important chapters! This is the third in a row! Enough chapter-less discussion, here's chapter 7!

…...

Chapter 7

Renee, Chrissy, Ayesha, Lily, Electra, and Aurora were in what used to be their dorms, using magic to pack their things.

"I can't believe this..." said Lily. "One of us, turned evil."

"Why would be even want to accept her?" Electra asked. "I mean, seriously! A few days into our freshman year, and the headmistress tells us we have to save the entire universe! She just drops it like a bombshell! Then, a few days later, the tells us about The Harmonic Nebula, and a few days after that, she tells us about Earth and Carmen! Is there any reaction time? Now we're being sent away."

"Calm down, Electra," said Aurora.

"Obviously, our headmistress isn't very sympathetic," Ayesha said.

"At least we can do something now!" Chrissy pointed out. "All we've been able to do so far is go to our classes and pretend like nothing's wrong, but now, we're being sent to Che Diavolo to develop our powers and maybe we'll actually be able to save the universe, after all!"

"Chrissy is right!" Renee exclaimed. "We shouldn't let Carmen or anything else the headmistress tells us get to our heads. Believix or not, Carmen is only one fairy, easily outnumbered by all of us. We're going to get stronger, and we're going to defeat the great evil!"

The others cheered in agreement.

"We wish we could help, too," said Damy. She, Ember, Harmony, and Melody had arrived to move in.

"It's not fair that you get to go get stronger and make a difference, and we have to stay here," said Ember.

"Nothing is fair!" said Melody.

"It'd be just great if you could come," said Lily. "You're part of the team, too."

"Team?" Electra asked.

"Yes," said Nagi. She and Bella had finished packing and came to see how Ayesha, Electra, Renee, Lily, Chrissy, and Aurora were coming along. "We are most definitely a team."


	9. The REAL Chapter 8

What's up, peoples? I've got another chapter for ya! I've got other stories in my head, but I'm refraining from putting them up until I finish the stories I've already started. So, I will occasionally be updating on days other then Saturday's. Like, today is Friday! And I'm updating! I had actually planned to update on Thursday, but this chapter is so darn long! I almost never do long chapters! Oh, and one more thing, I understand that water manipulation powers and morphix powers are two different things, but since Ayesha is related to Layla, I'm giving her some morphix ability, though her main powers are still water manipulation. Enjoy chapter 8!

…...

Chapter 8

The ride to Che Diavolo was long. You'd think after a hundred years that they'd invent faster ships. The whole time, Bella was grumbling about how Carmen was only ten years old and already had believix powers.

"Why is she so hung up on this?" Renee asked Nagi.

"She has her enchantix powers," said Nagi. "She was the special one of the class because enchantix isn't even taught until senior year. Everyone thought that she was extra special and treated her as if she were of higher importance, being ahead of the class and all. Now she's been shown up by a ten year old girl."

"Well, that can't feel good," Lily said.

"Exactly," said Nagi.

From the outside, Che Diavolo was light blue with a thick, dark green stripe. As the ship grew closer, it was revealed that the dark green part was a vast jungle and the light blue parts were all ice.

By the time the ship reached the ground, it was dark outside. The ship landed on the northern ice section. Nagi, Bella, Renee, Chrissy, Lily, Aurora, Ayesha, and Electra stepped off the ship. A blond woman in a big black ski suit was waiting for them. "Welcome, descendants," she said. "I'm your guide, here to take to to the capital city of Vitigni. My name is Bacchetta."

"My name is Renee."

"I'm Nagi."

"Chrissy's the name."

"My name is Lily."

"My name is Aurora."

"Electra."

"I'm Bella."

"And My name is Ayesha."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," said Bacchetta.

"Where is Vitigni?" Aurora asked.

"Deep in the heart of the jungle on the face's 3rd quarter," answered Bacchetta.

"So, why are we at the northern most point on the realm?" Electra asked coldly.

"And how the hell are we going to get there?" Bella asked.

"There is a shuttle to the jungle, and then you have to fly or walk from there," explained Bacchetta. "The jungle is too dense to run any other transportation, not even a teleport center for fairies/witches."

They walked to the nearest shuttle station. It wasn't that far away. It was similar to a subway station, except it wasn't underground. "Did I mention that it's cold outside?" Ayesha asked. The girls weren't wearing their jackets because they were told that Che Diavolo had a warm year-round climate in the jungle where they would be staying.

They got onto the shuttle. The ride lasted all night. They were able to sleep for most of it. The shuttle was much faster than the ship. At least some people new what they doing when building transportation.

They finally arrived at the edge of the jungle. "It's on foot from here, or wing," said Bacchetta.

"Then, let's transform!" said Chrissy. The girls transformed.

Renee's winx was level 1 and had sky-blue sleeves from her elbows to her palms, a gold tiara on her head, a sparkly sky-blue strapless top with a pink heart in the center of her chest, a sparkly sky-blue mini skirt with slightly torn ends, and sky blue ankle boots.

Aurora's winx was also level 1 and had a sparkly pink strap top and a sparkly pink short skirt.

Ayesha's winx was also level 1 and had a sparkly dark blue of the shoulder top that from the middle changes into a strap which covers her bellybutton and then into a short and ruffled skirt again with a longer and silver sparkling skirt under it. She also has white boots with blue stripes and silver bracelets around her upper arms with wave patterns carved in them. Her wings are silver with white. Her hair is now pulled into several ponytails.

Lily's winx was also level 1 and had a sparkly baby pink top, sparkly baby pink shorts, and baby pink shoes. Her wings were half clover shaped.

Electra's winx was also level 1 and was exactly like Tecna's without the headgear.

Bella's enchantix had a sparkly yellow and green neon dress with yellow on the top and green on the bottom, yellow and green arm and leg bands, spiky green wings, and a yellow and green scepter.

Nagi's and Chrissy's winx were described in "The REAL Chapter 3."

They used magic to levitate their luggage and Bacchetta (Bacchetta is not a fairy). Bacchetta navigated them to Vitigni. It took many days, but they made it.

Vitigni looked like the rest of the jungle, except there were houses atop the tall trees. There were at least five houses per one tree. Some trees had stores or restaurants or other attractions that a capital city might have.

"So, do we get our own house?" Renee asked.

"Oh, no," laughed Bacchetta. "The headmistress has arranged for you girls to have your own tree."

Bacchetta showed the girls to their very own tree. It didn't have any buildings on it.

"This tree is empty," said Electra coldly.

"Of coarse!" said Bacchetta. "It's part of your training. You each get to build your ideal dream room separately, and then you all get to work together on common areas such as the kitchen or the living room."

"Are you serious?" Nagi asked.

"Yes," said Bacchetta.

So, the girls took a day of rest from their traveling and then set out to work on their houses. The rules were very simple, all the decisions on common rooms had to be made together and decisions on separate bedrooms/bathrooms had to be made separately. They could choose one roommate for the bed/bathrooms if they so wished. The only tools they could use were what they had packed with them and their magic. They decided to work on the separate rooms first.

Electra was by herself. She finished very quickly because she is very tech-savvy. The room practically made itself! It was metal, and resembled a ship on the inside. There was a bed and a desk, and the walls were filled with educational books. The bathroom was also very simple, a small room with a sink, a toilet, and a shower, all functioning properly. Nagi took claim with Electra.

Ayesha was also by herself. She was adventurous and brought proper tools with her, but she decided to practice her morphix instead. Layla had been very good with morphix, and Ayesha was just beginning to learn how to use it. If this building-rooms business truly was training, then morphix would be the best thing to use since it was what she needed the most practice with. She made a stable morphix base in between to branches. Then, she built up walls, a doorway, and a roof. Now that the easy part was done, she had to fill the inside. She made up a desk, some seating, and a bed frame. She then used her skills of water manipulation and a waterproof fabric case to make a water bed. Then, she made the bathroom and everything in it. She ran the plumbing herself with her powers. She was able to change the power of her morphix so the whole thing wasn't just pink. Bella took claim with Ayesha.

Aurora and Lily decided to work together because they were both descendants of Flora, they both had nature-related powers, they were both from Linphea, and the two were great friends. They used their powers to bend the tree to their will, after getting it's permission, of coarse. Two desks were made and two hammocks for beds. The bathroom was basic.

Renee and Chrissy worked together because Renee had kinda assumed a leader position, and Chrissy had kinda assumed a second-in-command position. Also, the two were amazing friends and worked well together. Neither of their powers were quite fit for building. Renee could run the plumbing with her water powers, but that was about it. They were unsure of using Renee's earth powers to bring up stone. When they realize that the tree is spelled not to brake, they decide to try the rock-thing. They experiment with a bunch of different things, and eventually find something that works.

Next, they had to make the common rooms. Electra, Nagi, and Bella took a position of I-don't-care, leaving Lily, Aurora, Chrissy, Renee, and Ayesha to do it. Ayesha and Lily could easily do the building-part. They decided to keep it simple to take up less time.

Bacchetta came back when they were done. "Well done, girls!" she said.

"What kinda training is this, anyway?" Nagi asked.

"It isn't," said Bacchetta. "I'm very sorry to have deceived you, but the headmistress got this tree because the empty trees are cheaper."

"Seriously?" asked Chrissy. Everyone was shocked. "She is the worst headmistress in the history of Alfea! The winx got to have Farogonda! We're their descendants, and we have Farogonda's polar opposite! How is this fair?"

"I'm very sorry," Bacchetta said.


	10. The REAL Chapter 9

Hello, again! This is the second time, today! As I finished chapter 8, I thought, "I can't stop now! I'm on a roll!" So, I'm updating again. In giving credit where credit is due, the song is "Sure Feels Like Love" by Tiffany Thornton. I've had that song stuck in my head for days, so I decided to use it. Enjoy chapter 9!

…...

Chapter 9

"If everyone lives on the higher branches of the trees and you have to fly to get there, then how to the mortals who aren't living with fairies/witches get home?" Renee asked Bacchetta.

"They don't," said Bacchetta. "The wealthy mortals live in the centers of the trees. There are apartments in there; I live in one. The poor mortals live on the jungle floor; they are stubborn and don't believe in magic. That's why fairies come here for believix."

"I'll be on the jungle floor!" declared Bella.

"Not tonight," said Bacchetta. "Tonight, you and your friends are going to explore the city and have fun. Feel free to call me if you need help. Just click this button, and I'll come as quickly as I can." Bacchetta handed a clicker to Renee.

Electra had a digital map of the city, so maneuvering was fairly easy. The first thing that they looked for was a restaurant to eat at, since they had not eaten all day. There were a lot of choices, as it was a very big city. The found a nice buffet and decided to go there since buffets generally have a little of everything.

The waitress recognized them as the chosen descendants and let them in for free. The girls were told that they were famous in the wealthy parts of the city even though they had only arrived recently. She told them that almost every place in the city would give them what they needed for free, considering they were going to save the universe.

After they finished, they decided to go to a teen bar similar to the Fruity Music Bar on earth.

"Hey Aurora," Lily began, "you sing, don't you?"

"Well, kinda..." Aurora replied.

"Then you should go sing something!" Chrissy exclaimed.

"I don't think so..." said Aurora.

"Just do it!" said Bella.

"We won't laugh at you," Renee assured.

"Well, ok," Aurora agreed, "but only if Lily and Electra come with me!" Aurora grabbed Lily's and Electra's wrists and pulled them along.

"I don't sing," Electra said flatly.

"Me neither," said Lily," especially in front of people!"

"Well, you do now," said Aurora. "If I'm going to sing, then I'm doing it with my Alfea roommate and my Che Diavolo roommate, two of my best friends."

They gave the music to the piano player. There was no one else in line to sing yet, so they got to preform immediately.

They were introduced to the audience. "It is my pleasure to present to you three of the chosen descendants, "Aurora, Lily, and Electra!"

The audience clapped their welcome.

Aurora, Lily, and Electra took their places and the piano player began to play.

_Aurora_

_Oooohhh, Mmm_

_Oooohhh, Mmm_

_Like a sunset on a hot summer night_

_Like makin' up after our first big fight_

_Wind swept hair when the moon's just right_

_Ooh, you're a perfect sight_

_Lily_

_Come on baby, let me take that wheel_

_I'm ready to show you how I feel_

_If what I'm dreamin' might be real_

_Then I don't wanna waste time_

_I just wanna make you mine_

_All_

_Sure feels like Love_

_Sure feels like the right thing, baby_

_Ain't got no if's, no and's, no doubt's, no maybe's_

_Well I knew at once when I looked in your eyes_

_I had the answer before you said goodnight_

_Love_

_Aurora_

_Sure feels like love tonight_

_Lily_

_You're oh so sweet, just my luck_

_Like an extra marshmallow in my cocoa cup_

_Oh no, I can never get enough_

_I wonder if you realize_

_Aurora_

_Don't need a crown to be my king_

_You're already my everything_

_The words I write and the songs I sing_

_The lullaby here inside_

_The melody I can't deny_

_All_

_Sure feels like Love_

_Sure feels like the right thing, baby_

_Ain't got no if's, no and's, no doubt's, no maybe's_

_Well I knew at once when I looked in your eyes_

_I had the answer before you said goodnight_

_Love_

_Aurora_

_Sure feels like love tonight_

_Electra_

_My whole world's turnin' upside down_

_Standin' still on a merry-go-round_

_All_

_Sure feels like Love_

_Sure feels like the right thing, baby_

_Ain't got no if's, no and's, no doubt's, no maybe's_

_Well I knew at once when I looked in your eyes_

_I had the answer before you said goodnight_

_Love_

_Lily_

_Sure feels like love _

_Sure feels like the right thing, baby_

_Electra_

_Sure feels like love_

_Sure feels like the right thing, baby_

_Aurora_

_It sure feels like love tonight_

_It sure feels like love_

Aurora, Lily, and Electra took a bow, and the audience cheered. Aurora, Lily, and Electra made their way back to their seats.

"That was amazing!" Renee exclaimed.

"You know, the winx formed a rock band..." Chrissy said.

"Absolutely not," Nagi said sternly.


	11. The REAL Chapter 10

Hey! I've got another chapter for you! It's very, very short, but it's present! Here it is!

…...

Chapter 10

"What is this thing?" the deep voice asked.

"_He_ is a friend from earth," Carmen said. "I thought he could be of use."

The boy Carmen was talking about had short spiky red hair, bright blue eyes, and a single fairy wing on his right shoulder. He was slightly muscular. He wore a long orange sleeveless coat, black leather gloves, and white denim jeans.

"Misty! Illy! Freeze! Watch the boy!" the deep voice ordered. "I wish to talk with Carmen in private."

The witches agreed, and Carmen transported away.

_...With Carmen and The Voice..._

"Explain yourself," the voice ordered.

"His name is Alen, and despite the fact that he is five years older than me, we are great friends," Carmen explained. "I know that you have no physical body, but you can still see that see has one fairy wing. He is a very serious fighter, and his right eye even turns red to show the intensity of the battle. He'll do anything to defeat his enemy. If he somehow grows a second wing, he will turn into a fairy-like creature and seek only mass destruction. He's agreed to help if you give him a chance."

"What of his powers?" the voice asked.

"His powers are fire based and he can heal ten times faster than the average person," Carmen replied. Carmen was obviously nervous about this meeting, but she really wanted Alen to fight beside her.

"I can tell that he is like you, a descendant of Bloom," the voice said. "I will give him a chance."

"Thank you!" Carmen said, trying to keep the excitement from her voice.

_...With Misty, Illy, Freeze, and Alen..._

"So, what are you?" Illy asked.

"Alen," Alen answered uncomfortably.

"So, are you, like, her boyfriend, or something?" Mist asked.

"Oh no, absolutely not!" Alen said quickly. "We're just friends."

Suddenly, Carmen came back, relieving Alen's discomfort.

"It said you could stay!" Carmen told Alen.

"That's great!" Alen said.


	12. The REAL Chapter 11

Hello there! I've been getting the idea that almost everyone expected this story to fizzle out immediately. Well, I have another chapter to put up. Here it sits.

…...

Chapter 11

"Ayesha, I am sick of you!" Bella screamed.

"Well, you didn't have to shove your things into my place!" Ayesha shouted back.

"It's not my fault that the headmistress is cheap and made us do all the work!" yelled Bella.

"You didn't do anything!" shouted Ayesha.

"I am outta here!" Bella transformed into her enchantix.

"Where are you going?" Ayesha asked.

"I'm going to find my believix," Bella declared. She flew out the door and down to the jungle floor.

The houses were small huts made of bark that would come off huge trees. The people that lived down there wore tattered rags for clothes.

Bella stepped her feet onto the bottom ground. _Alright, time to make somebody believe in fairies_, she thought.

She walked around a bit. Everyone retreated into their huts. They seemed to want nothing to do with her.

"You've got some nerve coming down here," said a boy who looked to be about 5 to 6 years old.

Bella bent down til their faces were near the same level. "Well, hello, little boy," said said in a childish voice, "do you believe in fairies?"

"Anyone who believes in fairies is a sucker," said the boy. "These so-called 'fairies' are really only chics in costumes who want to see how big of fools we are. Your wings are obviously plastic and all your magic is staged."

This got Bella mad. "Who do you think you are, kid?"

"The name's Monello, but you can call me Mon, k babe?"

"Babe?" Bella was outraged. "Listen, kid, I'm not leaving til I earn my believix, and that will be tonight, you just watch!"

"No one is going to listen to you. You're just like every other poser. That's why they're hiding," Mon explained.

"Ha! Just wait!" Bella stormed off to find someone who needed to believe in fairies.

Every time Bella actually caught someone to talk to, it ended horribly, and Mon was always right there to rub it in her face.

"You know, I can use my powers to wipe you off the face of the planet!" Bella threatened.

"Would a real fairy do something like that?" Mon asked.

"Well, no, not usually," Bella replied. "If I don't destroy you, will you believe?"

"Nope!"

Bella wouldn't give up. She spent all day trying. The sun was setting when she saw a familiar character.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Bella the enchantix fairy," said Carmen.

"How the hell do you know my name?" Bella asked.

"Rule 1: know your enemy," Carmen replied.

Carmen didn't look like she did on the video. Her blond hair was scraggly and part of it was in a high pony tail. She was wearing a cheetah skin suit that had long sleeves and short shorts. There was exposed skin on her right side from her right breast down to just above her right hip. The black spots were covered with rhinestone clusters. She also wore black fingerless gloves and orange mid-calf boots with black tongues. She had large, grey, cave-shaped wings.

"What happened to your believix?" Bella asked in disbelief.

"Oh, you noticed my new form," said Carmen. "It's called descendix. You like it? These are the powers that only we descendants can have."

Bella had a hard time believing it. She'd worked so hard all day and got nothing, while Carmen just shows up and has the special powers with her.

"How 'bout a demonstration?" Carmen offered. "Prehistoric Lightning Storm!" An obscene amount of lightning energy was created in her hands. She shot the whole thing at Bella.

Suddenly, Bella transformed. She was now wearing orange, green, and yellow boots, an orange skirt over green leggings with yellow lace, a short orange and green top with yellow lace, and pale yellow fingerless gloves. She had large yellow, orange, and green wings.

When the lightning cleared, Carmen was gone.

"I got my believix," Bella muttered. "How?"

"Let's just say that those wings might not be plastic after all," Mon admitted.

"But now Carmen has this 'descendix' thing, and I'm still behind!" Bella complained.

"Just enjoy what you got!" said Mon. "She may be ahead, but at least your catching up."

_...Meanwhile..._

"I'm sure to have riled them up," Carmen said to the voice. "I've shown Bella that I know where they live and that I've discovered the special powers before they could."

"Excellent work," the voice replied.


	13. The REAL Chapter 12

Hello again! Chapter time!

…...

Chapter 12

"I just don't know anymore, Chrissy," Renee said, laying back on her bed.

"Don't know what?" Chrissy asked her friend.

"I feel so hypocritical," Renee said. "Saying I believe in one thing, and then doing something else."

"Renee, give me some specifics," said Chrissy. "I would never accuse you of being a hypocrite about anything. Remember what you told us at Alfea? You told us you believed in what we had to do, and now you're here doing it! Face it, your not a hypocritical person."

"That's just it, Chrissy!" Renee said. "I don't really feel our cause. I feel like we're doing it just because we have to, like we're just being forced into this without any choice. If actually given a choice, I don't know what I would say! I only said those things to the girls to get them to do as they were told."

"Renee! I'm appalled! I thought you were sincere!" Chrissy said. "You may not have meant it, but I did! I know my destiny! I am a descendant of Stella of Winx, and I will do whatever it takes to save the universe from this realm-eating thing, whether you're with me or not!"

Chrissy suddenly started to glow bright, silver light. The light attracted the other girls to Renee and Chrissy's room, except for Bella, who had not yet returned from her believix expedition.

When the light cleared, Chrissy was different. Her hair had lustrous waves and curls. She was wearing silver sandals, a silver flapper dress with alternating red and pink accents, long silver gloves, thick red and pink bracelets, and a red and pink circlet. She had large, curved, silver wings outlined in an alternating pattern of red and pink.

"What is this?" Chrissy asked.

Electra scanned the new form. She looked at her hand held scanner and saw the results. "There is no record of a form like this," Electra said.

"That's because few fairies can use it," said Bella. She had just come back to the group flashing her new believix powers. "It's called descendix. It's the special power that only we descendants of the Winx can unlock."

"How do you know?" Lily asked.

"Carmen told me," said Bella. "She has it now."

"Carmen came to find you?" Ayesha asked.

"Yep."

"That means she knows we're here," said Aurora.

"Well, obviously," said Nagi.

"Descendix, huh?" Chrissy said, looking over her new form.

"Your descendix looks nothing like Carmen's, though," said Bella. "She looks like a sassy cave girl from Earth, and you look like you came from the 1920's on Earth."

"Both are different Earth time frames," said Electra.

"Maybe descendix is based on different time periods on earth," said Lily. "In that case, everyone's would look different."

"Should we report to the headmistress?" Ayesha asked.

"No," said Electra. "She doesn't care about us. She only cares about saving her own ass."


	14. The REAL Chapter 13

Time for the next chapter! I've been waiting to write this one ever since the story started!

…...  
Chapter 13

"What are you doing?" Misty asked the Black Dove.

"The voice destroyed the Harmonic Nebula because I had found a descendant there," the Black Dove explained. "She escaped to Alfea, and I have to finish the job."

"But Alfea is off-limits," said Misty.

"I don't care. I was given a mission, and I need to complete it," said the Black Dove. "I need you to cover for me, ok, Misty?"

"Yeah," said Misty. "I'll do my best."

…

Melody walked down the hallway. It was night, and she was by herself. She saw a shadowy figure in the distance. The figure was female. She had long, straight, black hair, dark eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a black tank top, black skinny jeans, black high-healed boots, and black boots.

"W-Who are you?" Melody asked.

"I am the Black Dove," said the figure as she pulled out her gun. She was about to fire, when her gun was pulled from her hand. She turned around, but no one was there. Her gun was just floating in mid-air.

"Leave my sister alone!" came a voice from where the gun was floating. A teenage boy appeared holding the gun. He had spiky magenta hair. He was wearing jeans and a black T-shirt.

"Ryan!" Melody called to her brother.

"Melody, stay with Akiri!" Ryan called back.

Sure enough, behind Melody was another teenage boy with crimson eyes and shoulder length two-toned hair in a short pony tail. The fringe was slate and the rest was black. He was wearing a dark blue muscle skirt underneath a black short sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans, and steel-toed boots.

Ryan and the Black Dove engaged in combat while Akiri protected Melody. Ryan had the advantage, seeing as he had a red sword and the Black Dove had no other weapons, but the Black Dove was still winning.

Eventually, Ryan landed a stab on the Black Dove, and once there was one, others followed. The Black Dove lay against the wall, blood pooled around her. Ryan was about to strike the final blow, but the headmistress came up and stopped him.

They sent Melody back into her room and brought the Black Dove to the nurse's office. They also drew blood from Ryan and Akiri. Akiri's quickly came back negative, so they sent him back to Red Fountain. Ryan's was taking longer to process, so he couldn't leave just yet. The headmistress and her assistant were having a conversation in the nurse's office nearby the Black Dove's bed.

"So, what of this one?" the headmistress asked her assistant, indicating at the Black Dove.

"No! Leave me alone!" cried the Black Dove.

"Her name is Jessica Jo-Hanson, an Earth mercenary that goes by the title 'The Black Dove'," said the assistant. "We think she was hired by the great evil to take out the descendants."

"That means that the great evil feels threatened by the girls," said the headmistress.

"Go away!" cried Jessica.

"There's more," said the assistant. "Notice how she keeps yelling, but not at us. We think she is suffering some sort withdrawal from the great evil."

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Jessica screamed.

"Also, she is a chosen descendant," said the assistant.

"Seriously?" asked the headmistress.

"Seriously, she is a descendant of Roxy," replied the assistant. "Ryan's test came back, too. He is a chosen descendant of Musa."

"What?" Ryan's voice yelled, although he was nowhere to be seen.

The assistant opened the door to see if Ryan was eavesdropping from the hallway outside. He wasn't, but Ember, Damy, and Harmony were. As soon as the door was open wide enough, they pushed their way inside.

"Why weren't we notified sooner?" Damy asked.

"We're descendants, too, ya know!" said Ember.

"Who was yelling?" the headmistress asked the girls.

"Ryan," Harmony replied. "Brother! Turn visible again!"

Ryan was now visible by the others. "Are you telling me that I'm the only guy in some sort of pixie parade?"

"Fairy," Ember corrected. "We're fairies."

"Ya see what I mean!" Ryan yelled.

"Stop it!" yelled Jessica. She was still shouting at nobody.

"We were going to tell you after we told the other girls on Che Diavolo," said the assistant.

"But that's not fair!" Damy exclaimed.

"We're descendants of the Winx, and we will do anything to help!" exclaimed Ember.

"That's right!" exclaimed Harmony. Damy nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, the three girls began to glow. When the glow faded, the girls looked different.

Damy was wearing a short dress with long puffy sleeves that was colored in a camo pattern with various shades of pink, knee-high white boots, and a white headband. Each wing had to circles, a large one and a small one, with a disco ball pattern.

Harmony was wearing a sparkly white bonnet, a sparkly white choker around her neck, a brown knee-length short-sleeved dress, a sparkly white belt, and brown high-healed shoes. Her wings yellow and shaped/patterned like upside-down ears of corn.

Ember was wearing a sky blue kimono with a lime green sash and lime green flats. Her hair was in an Asian style up-do and her wings were large sky blue and lime green flowers.

"Perhaps this is the special power," said the headmistress. "We must alert the others immediately!"

"Help!" Melody's voice came from the ceiling.

The headmistress used her magic to open up the ceiling, and Melody fell onto one of the other beds. "What were you doing in the vent?" asked the headmistress angrily.

"It wasn't my fault!" Melody defended. "My random teleportation kicked in, and I got stuck."

"Your family sure has some interesting powers," Damy told Harmony.

"I know!" Harmony smiled. "Isn't it great?"


	15. The REAL Chapter 14

I am so sorry that I didn't get a chance to update last weekend. I was preparing my audition for the school musical. I had decided to write my own monologue, so that's what I was doing last week. Again, sorry. The song is "Innocence" by Avril Lavigne. Here's the next chapter!

…...

Chapter 14

_Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great_

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

_This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

_This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

Aurora sang to herself as she got the groceries for her and her friends. Aurora had a tendency to sing to herself whenever she was by herself.

She went over to the produce section to get some oranges. As she grabbed an orange from the very top of the pile, all the oranges under it rolled off the stand.

"How does that make any sense?" she asked herself as she bent down to retrieve the fallen oranges. The oranges didn't hit the floor. They were being magically sustained a few inches in the air. Aurora looked up to see a teenage boy with light blond hair standing over her. He was holding one hand out, magically holding the oranges.

"Thank you," said Aurora. She stood back up.

"You're welcome," he replied as he lifted the oranges back onto the stand. "I'm Gavin."

"My name is Aurora," Aurora replied.

Something about his accent sounded familiar to Aurora. It wasn't a Che Diavolan accent. It wasn't Linphean, either. So, what was it? Aurora thought hard. Finally, it came to her. British! He was British! Aurora remembered that Britain was a place on Earth.

"I heard you singing," Gavin said. "You have a beautiful voice."

Aurora blushed lightly. "Thank you," she said.

…

"So, you already knew about the power?" the headmistress asked the girls over video chat.

"Yeah," said Bella. "Carmen got it first. She was showing it off to me."

"And then Chrissy got it," said Renee. "I was there."

"And you didn't tell me?" asked the headmistress.

"Nope," Nagi answered with an I-don't-care tone.

"Well, we've done some observation and research," said the headmistress's assistant. "Apparently the new power is called-"

"Descendix," Electra finished. "Each transformation is from a different place and time on Earth."

"Sometimes I wonder why I even call," the headmistress sighed.

Aurora burst through the door excitedly. "I have a date!" she exclaimed.

"Aurora! You are on a very important mission!" said the headmistress. "You don't have time to date!" Ayesha unplugged the computer, shutting off the video chat.

"The headmistress kinda has a point," said Lily.

"It's not like work is all we do," said Aurora. "We have to have some time for other things."

"Alright, who is he?" Chrissy asked.

"His name is Gavin, and he's a wizard from Earth," Aurora replied with a sparkle in her eyes. "We're going out for lunch tomorrow afternoon. Oh, and Electra, you're coming, too. It's a double date."

"No," Electra replied flatly.

"Oh, come on!" begged Aurora. "One of the guys Gavin rooms with is really smart, it might be a good fit. His name is Genio, and he's a native."

"No," Electra replied again.

"Please!" Aurora begged.

"I don't think it's a good idea," said Renee. "We're here for a reason, and that reason is not dating."

"What's wrong with just one date?" Aurora asked.

"I don't see a problem," said Bella.

"But what if that one date leads more and more dates?" Chrissy pointed out.

"We should just let them go," said Nagi. "This argument is stupid."

"There is no '_them_' in this conversation!" Electra insisted.

"Yes there is!" said Aurora. "If I get to go, you're coming with me!"

"Stop arguing!" commanded Lily.

"I agree with Lily," said Ayesha. "This arguing is pointless. We need compromise. We'll let Aurora go on one date, and Electra will go with her. We'll decide from there."


	16. The REAL Chapter 15

Hey guys, sorry I didn't update last week... again. I've just been so busy lately. Updating every other week is better than not updating at all, right? I'm throwing in bits and pieces of the song from the last chapter. Another thing, the ideas for this chapter, the last chapter, and the next chapter were all reviewer submitted. I do take chapter ideas as well. If you think your character should do something, let me know, and I'll see what I can do. On to the next chapter!

…...

Chapter 15

_Waking up, I see that everything is OK. _The words from the song she'd sung the other day came back to Aurora as she was doing her makeup for her double date. Yes, finally she could forget about this universe-saving responsibility for a while and go on a normal date.

She was in her cutest out fit. Electra came out of her room in average everyday clothes. "Are you really wearing that?" Aurora asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" Electra asked coldly.

"This is a date! You have to at least put in a little effort!" Aurora said. She grabbed Electra by the arm and pulled her into the closet.

Eventually, Aurora wrestled Electra into something cute. "I feel like a girl..." Electra complained.

"That's how you're supposed to feel!" said Aurora. "Now, go finish getting ready."

Electra went back into her room. She took a good look around. _I found a place so safe, not a single tear._ Those were the words to a song Aurora liked to sing. Secretly, Electra was happy for this distraction from this "destiny" that was forced upon them. Perhaps this date might even be fun. Maybe the guy is hot. Electra would go on this date, but she wouldn't look happy abut.

They were meeting the guys at a little place for lunch. When they got there, Gavin and another boy were waiting.

"Aurora! You look lovely," said Gavin. "This is Genio," he said as he introduced the other boy.

Genio had pale blue hair and a cold look in his face. He had his arms crossed and he was looking away, like he didn't want to be there.

"Nice to meet you," Aurora said cheerfully. "This is my friend, Electra." Electra gave a slight wave, but that was it.

They got a table and ordered their food. Electra and Genio very quickly begun a battle of wits. Each thought that they were smarter than the other. Aurora chuckled as she and Gavin watched. "I knew that they'd get along well," she said.

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay._ More of the song came to Electra. She really was enjoying herself. Genio was smart, but Electra knew she would trip him up eventually. She felt so innocent, like she didn't have to go defeat the great evil. _This moment is perfect, please don't go away._

Aurora was enjoying herself, too. It felt like a dream. _It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming._ She really liked Gavin. Everything was just perfect, until...

"Well, look at the pixies," came a voice.

"They're on a little date, how cute," came another voice.

Misty and Freeze were floating in front of them.

"You're the witches that are in league with the great evil!" Aurora exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"They work with our enemy, what do you think they're doing here?" Electra pointed out.

"Smart girl," came another voice from behind them. The girls turned around. It was Illy, and she was holding the minds of Gavin and Genio captive.

"Gavin!" Aurora yelled.

"He can't hear you," said Illy. "His consciousness belongs to me."

Electra and Aurora were surrounded.

Aurora was saddened. She never could have a normal life, could she? At least not until the great evil was terminated. She was a descendant of the winx, and this was her life now.

Electra now knew that she couldn't just pretend that this wasn't happening. She'd thought that if she just rejected the whole idea, that it would stop. Clearly, that was not the case. The great evil's servants would continue to seek her out until she was destroyed. She has to do her job as a descendant of the winx.

Suddenly, Aurora and Electra began to glow. When the glow faded, they had transformed.

Aurora was wearing a dress. In this dress, the top part was loose, long-sleeved, and a pale cream-ish color. That top part only went down to just under the breasts. From there, it was tight and dark red, and it reached to between her butt and her knees. There was also a black bow attached to the top half that was short on the left side and long enough to reach her knees on the right side. She was also wearing diamond slippers on her feet and a small black bow in her hair. She had large silk-like wings.

Electra was also wearing a dress. Her was also different on top than it was on the bottom. The top half had a white collar and white cuffs at the end of 3 quarter sleeves. The pattern was speckled with the colors red, yellow, blue, green, and white. The bottom half of the dress was royal blue and knee-length. She had a royal blue hair clip with a small emerald gem in her hair. She was wearing speckled ankle boots and short royal blue gloves. Her wings were large, pale green, and leaf-like.

"Descendix," Aurora muttered in amazement.

"Let's use it to chase off these witches," said Electra. "Wuthering Lightning!"

Aurora followed Electra's lead and attacked with her new powers. "Jijin!"

When the attacks faded, the witches were gone. Gavin and Genio were sitting on the floor, they seemed to be regaining consciousness.

"Gavin! Are you ok?" Aurora asked.

"Yes, thank you," Gavin replied.

"I'm sorry I got you guys into this," said Aurora. "The truth is, Electra and I are the chosen descendants of the legendary Winx Club, and we have to save the universe from this great evil that eats realms. We can't go out with you, it'll be too dangerous for you to be around us, plus we need to focus on become strong enough to take on the great evil."

"I understand," Gavin said sadly. "Call me after you've saved the universe, ok?"

"Ok," said Aurora.

"You too, Electra," said Genio. "We need to resume our battle of wits."

"Agreed," said Electra.


	17. The REAL Chapter 16

Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that I've added another story to my plate. Normally I wouldn't start a story without finishing one first, but the author of "White Knight" and "Angel of Darkness" offered me the opportunity to write a side story about one of the characters, and I couldn't say no! It's a great opportunity! I hope you'll read it, it's titled "My Unknown Origins". You should read "White Knight" and "Angel of Darkness", too. The author is roxy fan 4 ever. Anyway, enough babbling, on to the next chapter of _this_ story.

…...

Chapter 16

Bella and Nagi leaned against a fence on the ground floor of the jungle, where magic-less poverty humans lived.

"You really like these people, don't you?" Nagi asked.

"Yeah," Bella smiled. "Sure, most of them hate us, but they're not all bad. Wait til you meet Mon."

"Mon?" Nagi asked.

"Yeah, I told you about him," said Bella. "He's the little boy who gave me my believix powers. Look! Here he comes now."

"Heya Bell-bell, who's the babe?" Mon asked.

Bella grew angry. "Does he always talk this way?" Nagi asked.

Bella sighed. "Unfortunately."

"Monello! Stay away from them!" yelled an angry woman. She was in rags, her skin was dirty, and her hair was in a messy bun.

"But, Mom! It's ok, these girls are real fairies!" Mon yelled back.

"There is no such thing as fairies!" yelled Mon's mom. She ran to Mon and picked him up. "How dare you brainwash my son with those lies!" she yelled at Bella and Nagi. Then, she took Mon back into their shelter.

"Ouch," Nagi said. "That had to have hurt."

"I'm so stupid," said Bella. "I didn't think of how hard this would be for Mon, I was only thinking of myself and my powers."

"You should be thinking of your powers," said a familiar voice. "Since you'll never catch up to me."

"Carmen!" Bella exclaimed.

"Who's the other guy?" Nagi asked.

"This is Alen," replied Carmen. "It's his first time on a mission."

Nagi and Bella transformed, ready for battle. Alen unleashed an immense amount of power, igniting flames in ever hut and shelter for miles.

"Our shelter!" Mon's mother screamed as she pulled Mon out to safety.

"We can help!" said Bella.

"No! I don't want anything to do with you fakes!" yelled Mon's mom.

"You have to let us help!" said Nagi, who had turned her attention on trying to tame the flames.

"If only Ayesha were here," said Bella, as she also tried to stop the large flames. The smoke was so thick, you could hardly see anything.

"I thought you couldn't stand her," Nagi commented.

"You're right, I can't stand her, but she's good with water," Bella replied.

Suddenly, a bunch of water plopped down onto both of their heads. "Did someone order a roommate?" Ayesha asked.

"Ayesha!" Bella exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" asked Nagi.

"You can see the smoke all the way from the top of the trees," said Ayesha. "And as for you," she said, turning to the citizens, "have you ever heard of the Winx Club?"

"Of course!" a man said between coughs. "They are legendary!"

"How do you believe in the Winx Club, but not fairies?" Bella asked. "The Winx Club _were_ fairies!"

"They were not!" replied the man. "They were goddesses!"

"You people are seriously messed up!" Nagi exclaimed.

"We are three descendants of the Winx Club," Ayesha explained to the people.

"Yeah, I'm a descendant of Stella," said Bella.

"And I am of Bloom," added Nagi.

"I'm a direct descendant in Layla's bloodline," said Ayesha. "You have to let us help you."

"Yeah, it's our job as descendants of the Winx to protect you and the rest of the universe," said Nagi.

"It's our destiny," added Bella.

All of a sudden, all three girls began to glow. Then, they transformed.

Ayesha was wearing a knee length red dress with long puffy red and white sleeves, a lacy choker, a sky blue belt with green gems embedded into it, green crystal earrings, and strappy gold and black heals with a green gem over the toe area. Her hair was in a swirly bun, and her wings were large, translucent, gold-tinted, outlined in green and sky blue, and diamond shaped.

Bella was wearing a short yellow short-sleeved dress with brown embroidery, gold bangles, gold hoop earrings, and brown high-heeled knee-high boots. Her hair was piled delicately atop her head, and her wings were a translucent gold and tan tinted X-form.

Nagi was wearing a blue dress with 3 quarter sleeves and intricate white designs, lacy tan underskirts, and white boots. White lace ribbons lined her hair, and her wings were a dark grey color.

"Now, like it or not, we are going to help you people!" said Bella.

The three girls used their new descendix powers to extinguish the flames in a matter of minutes. When the smoke had cleared, Carmen and Alen were gone.

"We got our descendix powers," said Ayesha.

"Well, duh!" said Bella.

"But thank you for stating the obvious," added Nagi.

"Thank you, o great goddesses, for sparing us and chasing away the flames," said the man from earlier. The people bowed to the fairies.

"Please, you don't have to bow to us," said Ayesha. Nagi bonked her on the head.

"Let them bow to us for a little bit," said Nagi.

"Yeah," added Bella, "this is kinda fun."


	18. The REAL Chapter 17

Keep in mind, this is a T rated story.

…...

Chapter 17

"Alen," began Carmen. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Alen asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just..." Carmen said slowly. "I'm leaving."

Alen gasped. "What?"

"I just can't stay here," said Carmen. "I've seen how the other descendants fight for what they believe in. I just can't bare to be working against them anymore."

"Carmen..."

"The reason I got my descendix is because I realized that my destiny was to work with the voice to learn about him," Carmen explained. "I'm sure I've done enough, I can't pretend to be cruel any longer. I have to go and see if the other descendants will accept my help on their side."

"Are you sure?" Alen asked.

"Positive," replied Carmen.

Alen knew that there was no point in trying to talk her out of it. Instead, he bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "Just be careful, ok?"

"Ok," Carmen said sadly. _Why couldn't you have kissed me on the lips?,_ she thought as teleported away._ Do you just not care about me that way? I care about you that way._

Alen watched her leave. A small pain entered his heart. _She's five years younger than I,_ he thought. _If only she were older, and then I could've kissed her lips, but we can never share anything like that. She's just my younger friend. _Alen shook his head and went to the meeting with the voice, Misty, Illy, and Freeze.

"It's crazy how fast these girls are getting their special powers," Illy noted.

"It's like the menstruation cycle," commented Freeze.

"Yeah, like how girls on the same team get their period at the same," said Misty.

"Girls!" Alen exclaimed. "I'm a guy, I don't need to be hearing this!"

"Aw, suck it up," said Freeze.

"The witches are right," said the voice. "Once one descendant earned descendix, the rest followed quickly. I've decided to go ahead and consume Che Diavolo. I'm tired of playing with these incompetent pixies."

"Speaking of which, where's Carmen?" Illy asked, suddenly noticing that Carmen was not with them.

"Yeah, Alen, where is that girlfriend of yours?" Misty asked.

Alen blushed lightly. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Well, where is she?" asked Freeze.

"I don't know," Alen lied.

"You're lying," Illy detected.

"No, I'm not," Alen lied again.

"Alen!" the voice boomed. "Come with me!"

Alen was transported away, leaving the witches by themselves.

"Girls, something doesn't sit right with me," Misty said.

"What do you mean?" Illy asked.

"I don't know, it kinda feels like a... a cycle," Misty tried to explain. "Except something feels different this go around."

"What kinda cycle?" asked Freeze.

"You know, like... we go after the universe for power, and then get defeated," said Misty. "You know what I'm talking about, our sisters were the same way."

Misty did have a point. "So, what feels different?" asked Illy.

"I don't know what's changed in the past hundred or so years, but this doesn't feel right anymore," said Misty.

"I kinda know how you feel..." said Freeze.

"Yeah, me too," said Illy.

"I think we should help the descendants," Freeze suggested.

"Yes!" exclaimed Misty. "I have the perfect idea!" Misty whispered her idea to Freeze and Illy.

"That just might work," said Illy.

"Let's do it!" said Freeze.

The next day, the witches were to carry out their plan.


	19. The REAL Chapter 18

More reader ideas.

…...

Chapter 18

"Melody, what are you doing here?" Renee asked.

"I ran away," Melody replied. "I'm not sure where I am, but at least I'm not at Alfea. I'm sick of it, all this destiny talk. I should be dead."

"You're on Che Diavolo, with the older descendants," said Renee.

"Crap," mumbled Melody. "I can't outrun this silly 'descendants' thing, can I?"

"I wish we could," Renee said. "I don't believe it either. What's worse if I have to be surrounded by people who do believe it, more people than you have to sit through. And my friends keep getting their descendix, and I have to sit and watch."

"Why didn't you try to run away, too?" Melody asked.

"I'm obligated to stay," said Renee.

Chrissy burst through the door. "We've apprehended Freeze, one of the three witches."

"You did not apprehended me!" Freeze yelled. "I calmly came in peace, and you tackled me!"

"Same difference!" Chrissy yelled back.

The girls surrounded Freeze in the living room.

"Hey, why is Melody here?" Ayesha asked Renee.

"I'll explain later," Renee replied.

"I came to warn you!" said Freeze.

"You're evil, what could you possibly have to warn us about?" Bella asked.

"Look out the window," Freeze ordered.

"We don't have to take orders from you," Nagi said.

"She's right," Electra said, looking out the window. A dark shadow was slowly making its way across the realm.

"The voice is destroying this realm as we speak," said Freeze.

"The voice?" Lily asked.

"That's what we've been calling him, since he's just a voice and nothing else, no physical being," Freeze explained.

"Isn't he supposed to consume realms in the blink of an eye, with no response time?" Chrissy asked suspiciously.

"Misty, Illy, and I have spent a lot of time around the voice, enough time to be able to slow him down a little," said Freeze. "Now, if you would kindly let me go so I can help Misty and Illy, that would be great."

"I think we should do as she says, and get out of here," Electra decided.

"Why are you saving us?" Lily asked.

"Because we want to, what difference does it make?" Freeze asked.

"But wont you die when you get to the end of the realm and the shadow overtakes you?" Melody asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"You shouldn't be doing this for us," said Lily. "We're the chosen descendants, we have to fight our own battles sometime."

"But that time isn't now, quite yet," said Freeze.

Suddenly, Lily began to transform. She was now wearing a frilly, lacy, pink dress at knee length, pink heals, pink bedazzled jewelery, and powdery white makeup. Her hair was piled high atop her head, and her wings were large and pink.

"Oh my gosh," said Lily. "Descendix."

"This is what I was talking about earlier," Renee told Melody.

They sent Freeze to the other witches and gathered all necessities.

"We have to warn Gavin and other locals!" Aurora exclaimed.

"There's no time for that!" Electra said.

They transported away to Alfea.


	20. The REAL Chapter 19

The song in this chapter is "In My Arms Again" by Michael W. Smith. If you don't know what the voice is talking about, go back and re-read The REAL Chapter 10.

…...

Chapter 19

Alen sat in the voice's lair and listened to the radio. A song by Michael W. Smith came on.

_I really want to see you _

_I really want to touch you _

_If only I could hold you…in my arms again _

_I really want to reach you _

_Forever to be with you _

_If only I could hold you…in my arms again _

_It was written in the stars _

_On the pages of my heart _

_Oh, that someday I would find _

_The love I feel for you tonight _

_On the ocean of our dreams _

_Like a prayer you came to me _

_And the longing that had been _

_Found its ending in your eyes _

_And I am missing you tonight _

_I really want to see you _

_I really want to touch you _

_If only I could hold you…in my arms again _

_I really want to reach you _

_Forever to be with you _

_If only I could hold you…in my arms again _

_Across the waves, across the sea (Echo) _

_Separating you from me (Echo) _

_Here's a promise and it's mine _

_I will love you for all time _

_I'm wishing you were here tonight _

_I really want to see you _

_I really want to touch you _

_If only I could hold you…in my arms again_

_I really want to reach you _

_Forever to be with you _

_If only I could hold you…in my arms again _

_I really want to see you _

_I really want to touch you _

_If only I could hold you…in my arms again _

_I really want to reach you _

_Forever to be with you _

_If only I could hold you…in my arms again _

_If only I could see you _

_Oh if only I could reach you _

_I want to hold you in my arms again _

Alen leaned back. _I have such a horrible love life, _he thought. He thought first about Carmen, the girl who was way too young for him, and he let her get away. He thought next about Misty, the witch his own age, but that still got away. He remembered that conversation.

_...FLASHBACK..._

"Um, Alen?"

"Oh, hey Misty, what's up?" Alen asked.

"My fellow witches and I are about to do something..." Misty began, "and we won't be returning."

"What is it?" Alen asked.

"Before I tell you, I want you to know that I like you," Misty said, blushing. She walked up to Alen and kissed him. He kissed her back. They held it for a while, and only separated for lack of air. Then, she explained the plan and left.

_...END OF FLASHBACK..._

Now, Alen had nobody. Misty and the other witches were consumed, and the descendants had surely rejected Carmen.

"Alen!" the voice boomed.

"Yes?" Alen asked. "What is all this about?"

The voice answered, "We are going to grow your second wing."


	21. The REAL Chapter 20

Oh, wow. I never thought that when I started this story, that I would even reach 20 chapters! Thank you to everyone who regularly reads this story.

...

Chapter 20

"Girls, your back?" the headmistress's assistant asked in surprise as Ayesha, Renee, Lily, Aurora, Electra, Chrissy, Bella, Nagi, and Melody appeared in the Alfea courtyard.

"Yes," said Renee. "The great evil came and consumed Che Diavolo."

"But Misty, Illy, and Freeze used their powers to slow down the great evil, so we had time to escape," Lilly explained.

"I will tell the headmistress," said the assistant. "She will not be happy about this."

"Melody!" Harmony and Ryan exclaimed when they saw their sister.

"We were so worried about you!" said Harmony.

"Where have you been?" Ryan asked.

"I was on Che Diavolo with the other descendants," Melody replied.

"But that's so dangerous!" exclaimed Harmony. "How could you?"

Melody remained silent.

"Melody, you have to be more careful," said Ryan. "You can't just run off like that! We need you here, with us. When you disappeared, it was like my eyes were opened. Every wrong move could take you away from us. It's all part of being winx descendants."

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light. When if faded, everyone looked exactly the same.

"Wasn't that the descendix light?" Aurora asked.

"I thought it was," said Ayesha, "but no one appears to be different."

A beam of energy shot out of Ryan's hands. "Oh my god! I'm a wizard!"

"A descendix wizard no doubt," said Electra. "You probably didn't transform, because you're a boy, and not previously a magical being. To put it simply, you were mortal, and now you're wizard. No transformations."

"Girls," said the headmistress as she came outside. "Come with me. It is urgent."

They followed the headmistress to the door where two other girls joined them

One girl looked very young. She had long black hair with neon green bangs. She was wearing a red strapless shirt, skinny jeans, and blue high heals.

"That's Mia, descendant of Roxy," Harmony explained. "The headmistress has accepted some new recruits since you've been gone. The other girl is Nelliana -Nelly for short-, descendant of Tecna."

Nelly was about 5'3" with waist-length auburn hair, almond shaped hazel eyes, and a pale skin tone. She wore a long lilac T-shirt, skinny jeans, and converse high-tops.

"Just how old is Mia?" Bella asked.

"Eight," Harmony replied.

"Only eight!" Bella exclaimed. "Quick! What level is she?"

"Just basic winx," said Harmony.

"Calm down," Nagi told Bella.

"Nelly, on the other hand, is fourteen," said Harmony. "She's your age, Melody."

The headmistress lead them into the basement of Alfea, where there were holding cells.

"I didn't think a place like Alfea would have holding cells," said Chrissy.

"It was a necessary development," said the headmistress.

Damy and Ember were stand outside the nearest cell. Inside the nearest cell was Carmen.

"You!" Bella yelled at Carmen.

"She showed up last night saying that she came in peace and was actually on our side the entire time," Ember explained.

"But we don't believe her, so we locked her in here," Damy finished the explanation.

"Carmen?" Mia asked.

"Mia?" asked Carmen.

"You two know each other?" Renee asked in disbelief.

"We used to play together as children," said Mia.

"You _are_ children," Nagi pointed out.

"Smaller children, then," said Carmen.

"Do you think that we can trust her?" the headmistress asked Mia.

"Absolutely," Mia replied.

The headmistress then decided to take Mia's word for it, and let Carmen out of the cell and into the team.


	22. The REAL Chapter 21

Did you ever notice that I seem to have something to rant about at the beginning of every chapter in this story? I haven't been updating as much because the website has been being ridiculous again. Also, I've been really busy. Don't Mia's and Nelly's descendix forms look alike? I got the ideas for them from different yet similar dresses. So, technically, the descendix forms are different yet similar, not the same yet altered.

…...

Chapter 21

The other descendants didn't really want to accept Carmen after how she treated them. Mia and Nelly were new, so they didn't know Carmen when she was pretending to be bad. Therefore, Carmen spent most of her time with Mia and Nelly.

Carmen regaled the whole story to Mia and Nelly; how they were all powerful descendants of the Winx, how they could use an amazing power known as descendix, how a great evil was eating the universe realm by realm, how Carmen had pretended to be evil while some of the other descendants trained on Che Diavolo, how she had to leave Alen behind, how the three witches sacrificed themselves, how Jessica "black dove" was insane but getting better, everything.

"Wow," said Nelly.

"And that could be us?" Mia asked.

"No, that is you," Carmen corrected.

"Really?" Nelly asked.

"That's amazing!" said Mia, her eyes wide with wonder.

Suddenly, there was a bright light. When the light faded, Mia and Nelly were in descendix.

Mia was wearing a ruffled white corset top with a purple jewel in the center, a knee length skirt that was purple that melded into dark pink that melded into red that melded into rose, arm bands that reached from the wrist to the elbow with the same coloring pattern as the skirt, strappy white Greek sandals, and a purple choker. Her hair was partially pulled back by a jeweled purple hair clip, and her wings were large, purple, and sparkly.

Nelly was wearing a navy blue wrap around top held together by a gold clip, leggings that were royal blue that melded into aqua blue that melded into sky blue that melded into eggshell blue, arm bands that reached from the wrist to the elbow with the same coloring pattern as the leggings, strappy navy blue Greek sandals, and a gold necklace. Her hair had a gold clip in it, and her wings were large, gold, and sparkly.

"Congratulations, you guys!" Carmen said enthusiastically.

Chrissy dashed toward them. "Guys, we need to be on guard!" she warned. "Both Cloud Tower and Red Fountain were destroyed within seconds!"

"What?" Mia gasped.

"How is that possible?" Nelly asked.

"That's how!" Chrissy yelled, pointing toward the sky.

They looked up to see Alen flying straight towards them with two wings.

"Alen!" Carmen cried.

Alen didn't respond. His eyes were cold; he held a straight face.

"Go descendix!" Carmen called out as she transformed.

The other descendants came out to see what was going on, except for Jessica, who was still in the infirmary with her separation anxiety.

Carmen tried to fly closer to Alen. "Alen, stop! Please listen to me!" she yelled.

Still no response from Alen. He would've destroyed Alfea already if Carmen and the other descendants weren't doing their best to keep him advancing slowly.

"Carmen! Be careful up there!" Mia cautioned Carmen.

"Alen, please, you can't be doing this!" Carmen begged fretfully, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I can't believe this is happening!"

For a second, Alen stopped. He seemed to be contemplating what was going on. But as quickly as he stopped, he started right up again.

"Oh, Alen!" cried Carmen. "I shouldn't have left you alone with that evil! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Alen stopped moving again. With his eyes still cold and his face still straight, he uttered the words, "If you were this sorry, you wouldn't have left me there in the first place! I shouldn't have let you go alone, but I did because of how much I care about you! But you obviously don't feel the same for me, since you didn't care that you left me alone with the voice."

Alen charged to Alfea once again. He flew right past Carmen. He almost hit Alfea, when Carmen spoke again.

"You should know how I really feel about you!" Carmen called after Alen. "You should know that I love you!"

"Love? She's only ten...," Bella mumbled.

"Shh!" Nagi shushed.

"Don't interrupt!" Ayesha scolded.

Alen faltered in his flight. His whole body shook. Suddenly, the descendix light flashed within him.

"Carmen?" Alen asked slowly. He turned around to face Carmen.

They gazed into each others eyes. Then, they flew into each others arms and shared a long kiss. They only came apart for lack of air.

"Seriously! She's only ten!" said Bella.

"Shut up!" the other descendants yelled at her.

"Sorry...," Bella mumbled.

Carmen and Alen flew back to the ground.

"I'm not the only guy anymore!" Ryan cheered.

"No one cares!" Jessica called out from the infirmary window.

"Well, at least she's getting better," Aurora sighed.

Alen looked confused.

"Well, you're obviously a descendant like us, and you just got your descendix powers," said Electra. "You're wings are permanent, as in they don't hide away like normal fairy wings. So, even though you were a magical creature before descendix, you don't get a transformation for your descendix because you didn't have to transform before hand."

"Stop being so smart..." Melody grumbled. Harmony smiled at her sister.


	23. The REAL Chapter 22

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was putting off writing this chapter because this chapter is...THE LAST CHAPTER! I was kinda sad to see the story end, but all things have to end sometime. Thank you for taking the time to read this story. I hope you enjoyed it.

…...

Chapter 22

Ryan walked into the infirmary. He'd been visiting Jessica a lot lately. He wasn't all too sure why, but something about her attracted him, even in her current mental state.

"Why do you keep coming here?" Jessica asked him that day.

"Because I want to," Ryan answered. "Is that a problem?"

"I've told you repeatedly to go away," said Jessica.

Suddenly, Jessica was thrown onto the floor. She screamed in pain and clutched her head. She violently gasped for breath and she couldn't stop shivering.

"Jess!" Ryan yelled in surprise. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" he asked in concern.

"I-it's... c-coming..." Jessica stuttered.

"What's coming?" Ryan asked anxiously, even though he had an idea what her answer would be.

"The voice!" exclaimed Jessica. "It's coming now!"

"We have to warn the others," said Ryan.

"No need!" Chrissy called out as she and the others (except for Renee and Melody) ran outside to see the large black cloud circling about the sky.

"It's coming to get me!" Jessica panicked. "I disobeyed it, and now it's going to kill me!"

"Calm down, Jess," Ryan said as he put his arms around her. "I wont let anything hurt you."

"How can you say that?" Jessica cried. "After I caused the voice to destroy your realm sooner than would have been, and after I came to kill your sister whilst you almost stabbed me to death, how can you say those words to me?"

Ryan stayed silent for a few moments. "I don't understand it either."

"This feeling... All that's happened... It can only be destiny," said Jessica.

Jessica began to glow with that familiar descendix light. When the glow faded, she was wearing muted green knee-high high-heeled boots, a muted green and silver diamond patterned mini skirt, and a muted green box neck top with a silver outline and long puffy sleeves. She had large, thin, pointy wings that were silver and muted green.

"Wings?" Jessica gaped. "But I'm a human!"

"Descendix was designed so that even mortals could use it," Ryan smiled. "I was a normal mortal before I got my descendix, now I'm a wizard."

"Well, enough sitting here!" Jessica declared. "Let's go kick some ass!"

The two ran outside and joined the other descendants. They quickly noticed Jessica's new wings.

"Jessica!" Lily said in amazement.

"What happened to you?" Ayesha asked.

"I earned my descendix!" Jessica said proudly.

"How-" Damy began, but was cut off.

"Enough talk!" the voice boomed. It was just a shadowy cloud in the sky. The cloud formed together into the shape of a male body, so large as it sprawled across the sky that the descendants could only see it from the waist up. It was shadowy black and extremely muscular with glowing red eyes. It snickered. "I have finally have consumed enough realms to grant my immense power a physical form!" it declared. "I shall now be known as... Reginleif!"

The descendants giggled. "Reginleif? Really?" Bella laughed.

"Stop laughing at me!" Reginleif commanded. "Now I will show you what real power is!" With that, Reginleif dove in for his first attack.

_...Meanwhile..._

"I can't believe we have to sit inside while everyone else fights that thing!" Melody grumbled.

"You know what the headmistress said," Renee responded. "We can't go out there because we don't have descendix."

"Well, this sucks," said Melody. "Just because we don't believe the same thing that they doesn't mean that we're worthless!"

"I know how you feel," Renee sympathized. "The transformation is totally fake anyway. It's like like freebie. All they do is say 'I believe' and they get a transformation."

"I know!" Melody agreed. "It's ridiculous!"

"It's crazy!" said Renee. "Even Jessica and Ryan, who weren't even magical beings, could do it!"

"That is so impossible," Melody sighed.

"And yet..." Renee said slowly, obviously deep in though. "It happened anyway. Think about it, everything that seemed totally impossible happened. All of the strange coincidences-"

"Like getting a new arrival from Earth that was friends with Carmen right after we captured her," Melody interjected. She was staring to think the same thing as Renee.

"This is real," Renee realized.

"I can't believe we were so stupid," Melody said as she reached the same realization.

The descendix light flashed, and there they were: the final two descendix fairies.

Renee was wearing a brown knee length short sleeved dress with black and white speckles, brown heals, and bulky black and white jewelery. She had curvy black and white wings and her hair was in a ballet bun.

Melody was wearing a mini turtleneck purplish-pink dress with long baggy sleeves, deep purple boots, and a purple headband. She had large purple wings.

They went to join the fight. "You all have descendix!" the headmistress yelled. "Convergence! Now!"

Obeying their headmistress, the descendants grabbed hands, closed their eyes, and focused their magic. There was an unbelievably bright flash of light, and when the girls opened their eyes, the sky was clear.

"Was it really that easy?" Mia asked.

"I don't think you truly realize how much power you actually have," said the headmistress. "It's much more than you think."

"So that's it?" Nelly asked.

"It's over?" Ember threw her question in, as well.

"Yes," said the headmistress.

"So, what now?" Nagi asked.

"We can't teach you here," said the headmistress's assistant. "We don't offer a course for your powers, as you are the only ones who can use them. All of the consumed realms are alive again, so I suggest you go spend some time at home with your families."

Jessica's face grew solemn. "If I go back to Earth, I'll be killed for my previous crimes," she said. "And I don't have a family."

"Ask her!" Harmony pushed her brother.

"Jessica," Ryan began, "would you like to come with us to the Harmonic Nebula and be my girlfriend?"

"Seriously?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah," Ryan answered.

"Yes, I'll come with you!" said Jessica.

"We all have to keep in touch with each other after we go back to our own realms, though, got it?" Aurora explained, specifically toward Electra.

"Well, it's not like I'm going to forget you after I set foot on Zenith," said Electra. Aurora hugged her friend.

Many friendships and relationships that never would have happened if destiny hadn't stepped in, were now going to last forever. A special power that comes when you believe, made these descendants the new official protectors of the magical universe, as the original Winx once were. The Great Prophecy is finally fulfilled.

The End


End file.
